


The Taste of You

by Emma_Trevelyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Its my birthday!!, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Hints of KuroDai, Hints of SugaBokuTeru, One Shot, Sex Dreams, So many OCs, This is the trashiest thing I have ever written, Vampire AU, true blood - Freeform, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Trevelyan/pseuds/Emma_Trevelyan
Summary: When young vampire, Azumane Asahi, feeds from his good friend (who happens to be a human) for the first time, things get... complicated. Thankfully (or is it unfortunately) he has his long-time surrogate parents, Daichi and Suga, to help him make the decision. An utterly trashy and thinly-veiled wish fulfillment fic for my birthday! Please enjoy!





	

Roses. Hundreds of them. On bushes and in bouquets, scattered around the garden, and petals underfoot…it was all she could smell. She was surrounded on all sides, from the lattice to the hedges, by blood-red blooms bathed in moonlight, and at the center was _him_. His long brown hair fell around his bare shoulders in waves, and his chocolate eyes were dark with… something. Hunger? Lust? She didn’t know, but the way his powerful body stalked towards her sent delicious shivers down her spine. He towered over her, and his chilled hands felt like ice against her overheated skin. She loved it. 

“Yuki,” he purred, leaning into her space. He buried his hands into her long hair, angling her head upwards with force he hadn’t displayed before. Where before he’d been infinitely gentle, treating her like glass, now he was _demanding_. He was all long limbs, barely-contained strength, and powerful muscles under soft skin… God, she wanted him, and judging by the way he was licking into her mouth, he wanted her. 

His lips were plush and soft, his tongue insistent as it pried past her lips. She groaned when he curled the tip towards the roof of her mouth, gently lapping at the sensitive spot there. The moan she let out was just this side of lewd—hell, it probably belonged in a trashy porn flick—but she didn’t care. He had his big arms wrapped around her, and he smelled _so good_. He felt so good. His hair was soft in her hands and the pleasurable whines in the back of his throat did things to her insides. He was so big, and he felt so strong, and yet there was vulnerability in his eyes. 

“Yuki,” he growled again, his lips still brushing against hers. “You want me to keep going?” 

“Yes,” she whispered, hitching her hips forward. She could feel the steadily-growing line of his cock beneath the confines of his tight jeans, and she cursed the barriers of fabric between them. She wanted that soft, smooth skin in her hands...in her mouth… anywhere. She wanted him so badly, it hurt. “Please, Asahi. _Please_.”

She felt him smile against her mouth; his big, callused hands smoothed up the curve of her waist, yanking her shirt over her head in a smooth motion. He stared reverently at her bare skin, his thumbs swirling over her hips in a subtly possessive gesture. With a soft press of his lips against her jaw, she felt his breath—ragged with anticipation—ghost over her neck, drawing a delicious shiver down her back; “I like it when you beg me, Yukiko.”

She groaned at the way he said her name; his hands had moved, prying and prodding between her legs, before those thick fingers were pressing into her wet cunt. She was so tight—she was so ready—she clamped down on the intrusion with a groan. He matched the sound, gently curling towards him, searching for that special spot inside. 

“God, you’re so fucking _hot_ inside,” he moaned. His free hand grabbed her wrist, shoving her hand against the bulge in the front of his jeans. “Do you feel what you do to me? Do you see how hard you make me? What do you suggest we do about it?”

The way his fingers pumped inside of her, his thumb twitching against her clit, she was so close. She was so wet, she knew she was dripping down his wrist, soaking the leather wrist cuff he wore; “Please, Asahi! Please.”

“Please, what, Yukiko?” Asahi demanded, fisting his free hand in her hair. He drew her head back until they were nose to nose; his breath was so close. _God_ , she wanted to kiss him. “Do you want me?”

“Yes, please!” She was practically sobbing with pleasure as he kept her firmly on the edge of her precipice. 

“Please, _what?_ I want to hear you say it, Yukiko.”

“I want you, Asahi,” she begged. “Please, please give it to me! Please!” 

He chuckled, low and deep in his throat; “Good girl. But first, let me make you feel good, hmm? I’ve been wanting to taste this pretty pussy of yours.”

Yukiko shuddered deeply, whining with protest when he pulled out of her, but all complaints died in her throat when he went to his knees before her. He popped his fingers into his mouth, moaning at her taste. His eyes actually rolled back in his head as he let his dexterous tongue glide over the slicked digits. Yukiko was physically shivering as Asahi put her thigh over his broad shoulder, effectively opening her to him. She was completely vulnerable. 

He pressed his face into her soft thigh; “Do you trust me?” 

“Yes,” she replied, her hips rolling of their own accord. “Please, Asahi. I _need_ you.”

He grinned a wide, toothy grin; he nosed along the soft skin of her leg, pressing a soft kiss on a spot that made her shiver. He opened his lips, his pearly-white fangs flashing in the moonlight, before he sank them into the creamy skin of her thigh. She cried out at the mingled pain and pleasure…

And was immediately awoken by the wail of her alarm. 

Yukiko snapped awake, pawing around the floor for her phone. She groaned when she squinted at the time—just after 8:00. The sun would be down… which meant the Crow would be open. She grinned—she couldn’t wait to see Asahi again. It had been a few days since he’d fed from her, and ever since then she’d been inundated with intense dreams—dreams that usually wound her so tight, she was sure just the barest pressure would set her off. And they all starred _him_. 

She wasn’t sure why. Asahi had been a good friend of hers since an asshole at a convenience store had refused to sell to him, just because he was a vampire. It disgusted her. She’d never met a sweeter person—human or vampire—than Asahi Azumane, and people just made these wild assumptions based on what he was, but he was so soft and gentle. Hell, when he’d fed off of her a mere three days before, he’d handled her like she might break. He’d fucking _apologized_ , despite the fact that she’d never felt more ecstatic. She was sure she’d made the most ridiculous noises, and she was positive he’d fucking _trembled_ when he closed his lips around her wrist. Not long after he’d fed, he’d offered her his own bleeding wrist, insisting it would help, and even though it had knocked her for a loop, she didn’t even have a scar. Part of her was disappointed—the way he’d nearly panicked when all was said and done, something told her that wasn’t happening again. 

But as she agonized over the outfit she would wear to the Crow, making sure her hair was falling _just so_ , and adjusting her make-up to artfully sloppy… she couldn’t help but hope that it _would_. 

~~~

The Flightless Crow had been Asahi’s for about thirty years or so—one of the only vampire-run bars in Miyagi, it catered almost exclusively to his fellow vampires—and Suga had kept that stool as His Seat for about twenty-eight of those years. Usually, if Asahi had the place open, Suga was sitting in his specific stool. Sometimes, he was flanked by his progeny, Terushima and Bokuto, with their human lover, Hinako, but that night he was alone and judging Asahi for his poor life choices. As always. 

“So you fed from a human; so what? It’s been, what, forty years? Fifty? Give or take,” Suga said with a flippant shrug. “I fed from Yuuji and Koutarou all the time before I turned them, and Hinako keeps up with us just fine.”

“Yeah, well,” Asahi countered with a sour pout. “It’s probably never going to happen again. I hate doing that.”

“Did she pass out?” Suga leaned heavily on the bar, draining the rest of his drink. “Asahi, I keep telling you—you can usually taste the difference _long_ before it gets to be an issue! You should—”

“No, it’s not that,” Asahi grumbled, whisking Suga’s empty glass away for a refill. He pulled the can of TruBlood out from under the bar and poured the whole thing into the shaker. “Hell, after she took from me, she probably won’t even scar.”

“Wait,” Suga interjected. “Wait, you gave her _your_ blood?” 

“Yeah?” 

“How much, exactly?” 

“Enough to close the wound. Why?” 

Suga immediately burst into a fit of undignified giggles; “Oh, good lord, Asahi. That poor girl is probably so confused right now!” 

“What?” Asahi demanded. “What did I do?” 

“I forget sometimes you didn’t have a proper Maker to teach you these things,” Suga gasped, still fighting his fit of laughter. “Asahi, when a human consumes vampire blood, a myriad of physiological effects take place—the _least of which_ is she is probably having some...interesting dreams. Starring you.” 

Asahi blinked owlishly at his friend for a moment before it clicked into place; “Oh my God!” 

Suga lost his cool at that point, pounding the bar and clutching his middle, gasping for breath; “Well, it’s a good test of your friendship, I suppose!” 

Asahi scowled; “You keep laughing, and I _might_ have run out of hot sauce for your Bloody Mary.”

Suga’s giggles immediately ceased; “You monster. You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me,” Asahi growled. He sighed and still added Suga’s requisite abundance of hot sauce—he wouldn’t inflict having to actually _taste_ this stuff on anyone, given the option. “Anyway, she hasn’t called me or texted, so chances are I scared her off anyway. I knew it would happen, sooner or later.”

Suga must have recognized the self-deprecation in his tone, because he sobered quickly; “Asahi, she knew you were a vampire. This wasn’t a surprise to her; she _volunteered_.” 

“Doesn’t make it right,” Asahi grumbled. 

“Listen,” Suga said gently, offering that genial smile of his. “She’s probably just giving you some space. The first feeding… it can be really intense. If she knows you half as well as I think she does, she’s probably just giving you time.” 

“You think so?” Asahi asked, his brows furrowing in thought. Yukiko had always been good to him… maybe Suga was right?

He didn’t have time to obsess properly; Daichi approached the bar with an exaggerated groan. His suit jacket was tossed over the nearest empty stool and he shoved the sleeves of his white button-up to his elbows. Given how broad and fit he was, Asahi might have been inclined to ogle… assuming Daichi wasn’t literally like an older brother to him. 

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe the day I just had,” Daichi sighed. 

“Given that the sun set about three hours ago, I’m going to say it couldn’t have been that bad,” Suga teased. “Fighting with the city officials again?”

“You would think they would appreciate me getting up during the day to deal with them during _their_ schedules, but _no,_ ” Daichi ranted, his voice steadily rising. Asahi stiffened, setting Daichi’s favorite beer in front of him in hopes of perhaps mitigating the rant. Thankfully, it seemed to work. “Anyway, how’re things? I feel like it’s been ages.”

“It _has_ been ages,” Suga countered with a petulant pout. 

“I think it’s been a week,” Daichi riposted, quirking his eyebrows. “Not all of us are hopeless lushes trying to escape our harems.”

“I’ll have you know that I adore my harem,” Suga said, punching Daichi lightly in the side. “What about yours; how’s Aya?” 

Daichi instantly softened, his eyes getting a far away quality; “Good. Really, really good.”

“Wow, look at that face!” Suga exclaimed. “You’re in _love_. Has the prospect of changing her come up? How’s Kuroo feel about that?” 

“I keep telling you, I won’t bring it up without her bringing it up first,” Daichi said. “Besides, I think there’s something more interesting afoot than that.”

“More interesting than you nakedly dodging our questions?” Suga deadpanned. 

“Yeah,” Daichi replied. “Like, Asahi fed from a human, interesting.” Asahi stiffened, his eyes going wide before he stared accusingly at Suga. Suga threw up his hands defensively before Daichi jumped to explain, tapping the tip of his nose. “You can’t fool me. It’s been… what, fifty years since the last time?”

“Fifty-six,” Asahi clarified with a grumble. “And there’s a good reason I typically don’t.”

“I think it’s admirable you don’t want to hurt anyone,” Daichi said, throwing up his hands. “So what makes this one different?” 

“Her name is ‘Yukiko,’” Asahi snapped. He instantly felt bad—he knew better than to think Daichi meant anything by that. Like Suga, he had a human lover as well, and Asahi had never met a man more at ease than when Daichi had Aya in his arms. “And she’s… well, she treats me like a person. Not like, as a ‘vampire’ or as a ‘human,’ but just… ‘Asahi,’ you know? She doesn’t call me weak.”

Quite the opposite, actually. Early in their friendship, he’d told her he didn’t feed on humans. 

_“I guess that makes me weak.”_

_“No. You are the strongest person I know, Asahi. Kindness does not equate to weakness, and taking the harder route does not make you cowardly.”_

He held those words close to his heart. He knew that, there, was the moment he started falling in love with her. But she was also _so important_ to him. Other than Daichi and Suga, she was his only really steady friend, and now he was afraid. He was _so afraid_ , because his very nature may have jeopardized their friendship, and he couldn’t live with himself if he let that happen. 

A ruckus near the front of the bar caught his attention; a few of his more aggressive patrons tended to set up shop for the odd, wandering human looking for a hook-up, and that night was no exception. Asahi couldn’t blame them—most of the humans that passed through his establishment were either addicts or fetishists, and if he were so inclined it would be easy to go home with a beautiful woman—but that night, the exact human that came through the door incited a surge of protective instinct. 

She was rocking the punk-rock circa 1976 vibe, scowling at the alpha-male vamps in the corner like she wanted to set them on fire with her mind. Honestly, Asahi wouldn’t put it past her. She looked like she always did—red ombre hair, simple makeup, battered jeans, tattoos—but somehow she looked… different. First off, she was wearing one of _his_ sweatshirts, and it draped over her significantly smaller form like a fucking claim. Second was the fact that he _knew_ … he knew the taste of her blood, and the moan that bubbled out from those lips when his tongue curled around her skin. He knew what she looked like while she lapped a trickle of his own blood when her eyes were hooded with lust; he knew what her tongue felt like against his skin, and what she smelled like when she was aroused. It was getting harder and harder to keep denying himself, and even in that moment, he could feel his...urges rear their ugly head. 

“Yukiko,” he murmured under his breath, his hands digging into the edge of the bar. _God_ , he missed her, even though it had only been a few days. He was sure that if he still had a heartbeat, it would be pounding in his chest at the moment. His eyes were wide as she effectively waved off a few potential suitors with barely a sideways glance. 

Unfortunately, Suga and Daichi were _very_ observant. 

“That’s Yukiko?” Suga tilted his head in askance, narrowing his eyes at her. “She’s cute.”

“Too cute for you,” Daichi teased. 

“Yeah, I know,” Asahi grumbled. 

“I told you she would come back, though,” Suga said. “And here she is. You should talk to her.”

“I’m… working,” Asahi countered lamely. 

“Asahi!” Yukiko smiled—so big and bright and full of life he nearly trembled with the force of it. 

“Well, it’s too late now,” Suga laughed. “You’ve been spotted. You should take her upstairs, though.”

“Suga!” Asahi buried his face in his hands, trying desperately to compose himself. He didn’t need _any help_ conjuring imagery of her spread out over his bed, eyes wide, hair wild, mouth parted in a needy gasp…

“To talk, you big idiot,” Suga responded harshly, smacking him on the shoulder. 

“I need to run the bar!” Asahi protested weakly. 

“Don’t you have help?” Suga asked. “Wait, isn’t Ennoshita working tonight?” 

“He’s in the stockroom,” Asahi said. He knew his excuses were getting lamer by the minute, and Yukiko was approaching. 

“So put him out front and talk to her, for fuck’s sake!” Daichi exclaimed. Asahi jumped—he was still weak to Daichi raising his voice. “Look, we know it’s hard and we _know_ that what happened back then was… tough, but from what you’ve told us of her, you can trust her. You know we’ll support you, no matter what.”

Asahi snorted; “Thanks, _Dad_.” 

He ignored Daichi’s smirk and Suga’s sardonic laugh—he knew he would be lost without those two, and he trusted them with all his heart. If they thought this was a good idea, then he would trust them. He took a deep breath, waving Ennoshita over, before nodding towards the door to his loft above the bar. She followed without a word to escape the noise of the bar, going so far as to slip her hand into his. He gasped—he always forgot how warm she was, especially compared to him. She was like a candlelight, he figured, but he quickly banished that imagery. Too sappy. Too soft… 

_Too weak._

Asahi loved his little space above the bar. It wasn’t much, and they could hear everything going on downstairs, but it was a space of his own that he filled to his heart’s content with books, movies, music, and art; his forte, though, was plants. He loved them, from night-blooming flowers to aromatic succulents. It always smelled so soothing to him, and the act of taking care of them helped ground him. Yukiko was standing by the window, staring at his indoor rose bush. Her breath caught, and Asahi distinctly heard her heart rate increase. God, she was so beautiful… 

“We need to talk,” he said solemnly. 

“I agree,” she replied. “I’ve been… thinking about you. About the other night.” 

_More than I’d anticipated_ , Asahi thought bitterly. Out loud, he said, “Me too. I mean… Yuki, you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had, and certainly one of the first human friends I’ve had in a long time. If you want it to stay that way, that’s fine, but… but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

He rubbed at the back of his neck—a _very_ old habit that he’d never been able to break—as she seemed to silently contemplate. She ran her fingertips over a perfect, luridly red bloom, and Asahi found himself distracted by the pale skin at the inside of her wrist. He was right; there wasn’t even a mark on her, but he knew… and he wanted to do it again. He wanted to taste her again. He wanted to hold her close and feel her pulse against his lips…

“I’ve been thinking about you too,” she whispered. He didn’t have to strain to hear, but the way his plants and thick curtains deadened their voices, it made him feel like they were the only two people in the whole world… “I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve been… I’ve been dreaming about you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Asahi replied without thinking. His voice effectively shattered the spell on the moment, and he cursed himself for breaking it, but he couldn’t keep it from her. “It’s because you drank my blood. What you’re feeling… anything you’ve thought about or seen… it’s just that. I’m sorry—it won’t happen again.”

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she turned back to the flowers; “I don’t think it’s that, Asahi. I’ve been… I mean, since I met you, I’ve liked you as a person. You’re sweet and caring and kind and _so strong_. I… I admire you. I admire what you’ve built for yourself despite what—AH!” 

She yanked her hand away from the bush; Asahi didn’t have to ask her what happened. The smell told him everything. Sure enough, a little bead of blood started to drip down her finger; she’d pricked her finger on one of the thorns. He _should_ have made sure she was alright. He _should_ have swooped in and taken care of her, or at least given her some privacy. Instead, he’d crossed the tight space in a few long strides; he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her bleeding finger. 

“Asahi,” she breathed, her voice coming out as a ragged whisper. 

“M—may I?” Asahi stammered, running the tips of his fingers up her forearm. 

Yukiko didn’t answer aloud, but instead nodded emphatically. Oh-so-carefully, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist; her pulse jumped under his fingers as he closed his lips around her fingertip, careful to avoid her skin with his teeth. He moaned at the taste—it was _so sweet_ , and yet not. She intoxicated him, tasted better than the finest confections the world had to offer. He moaned around the slim digit, curling his tongue around it, tasting her—her skin, her blood, her very _essence._ Even the faint taste of the hand lotion she used lingered, and he didn’t care. Because it was _her_. It was his Yukiko, and he realized he was gone. In that moment, he realized he would never be able to let go. And that terrified him. 

He pulled away after a few moments, not wanting to over do it; his breath trembled as it came out in ragged gasps, and her green eyes were blown black—with lust or fear he didn’t know. Either way, it was _intoxicating;_ “You make me lose my control, Yukiko. Every barrier I’ve ever built is useless around you. I haven’t wanted anyone like I’ve wanted you in a long time, and that scares me. I know better than most how fragile stuff like this can be… but you make me want to take a chance.” 

She took a deep, shuddering breath, her fingers curling reflexively like she was reaching for something. He felt faint stirrings of arousal at the way her breasts heaved over the top of her shirt, and the way her pulse pounded just under her skin—at that beautiful curve of her neck and shoulder—sent a primal urge that had _nothing_ to do with being a vampire coursing through him. Yes, he wanted her as her natural predator. 

But he also wanted her as a man. 

“Then take that chance, Asahi,” she whispered, her lashes fluttering against...something. Arousal? Lust? “Please. I want… I want to be with you. I like you too much… hell, I think I might love you. Since that first time—that first night—I love you.” 

It had been _so long_ since he’d heard those words, he’d forgotten he could still feel that tug behind his belly button—that feeling of falling and flying all at once, that rush that came only when another human being came to you with their beating heart in the palm of their hands. He wanted to cry, but he figured blood streaking down his face might only kill the mood. 

Instead, he took the rose she’d been toying with and plucked it off the bush, careful to avoid the thorns. He spun the bloom in his fingers, trying his best to find the right words; “I don’t want to take you away from the sun, Yukiko.”

She cradled his free hand in both of hers, smiling so softly—so radiantly—he couldn’t help but smile back; “You’re better than the sun, Asahi. You’re worth everything to me.” 

He fought the choked feeling in his throat, tucking the rose into her hair. Somehow, the blood-red bloom only made her eyes greener, her skin brighter. He gave her a watery smile, cupping her jaw in his hands. She let her eyes slide closed, her radiant smile growing wider as he leaned in closer; “So beautiful…”

And then, he kissed her. Her plush lips slid along his own, her tongue curling out to meet his in an earnest plea. A whine escaped from her throat as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her like he would never let her go. She held him just as tightly, gripping his t-shirt like she would fly away without it. It was a different taste than when he fed from her, but it was still so distinctly _her_. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he figured that eternity like this? It wouldn’t be so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> The vampires and the world they live in are VERY LOOSELY based on True Blood.   
> I also plan on continuing in this world so heads up for that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much to Panini for helping me with this!!  
> Happy Birthday to Me!


End file.
